Electric Magdalena: Devil's Temptation
by ElectricWriter
Summary: Will Vandom Older version and in Marvel Verse faces Mephisto as her soul is in danger, but has to give into his demands. But it leads to chaos.


**-A Devil's Temptation-**

_-Pure Soul in Dire Peril-_

Ever get the feeling at nights, you feel someone is watching your every move? Something not human, a cold feeling and a whisper that's not ordinary. I was working with my writing at my house, my kids were watching late shows and laughing at some stuff that seemed ridiculous. The clock said 11:44p.m. and I looked at my kids. "Time to call it night ya'll." I heard them groan and I close up my binder. The four got up and went up to my bedroom. I knew Danny would have the key to the house too. He was out late tonight doing his Ghost Rider duties. He has been the last few nights now. He always came back exhausted and isn't up til afternoon hours. Tomorrow I'll be with him since the kids had plans.

As I was brushing my teeth in my bathroom, I heard something thud in my living room in the down stairs area. I wipe my mouth and went down the stairs and I saw a chair flipped over. I walked over and put it back with ease due to my superhuman strength. Then, I felt a sudden chill. I heard a laugh sounded so sinister, so evil, I had a feeling who was in my house. I didn't turn around, I felt something stand behind me reaching an embrace around me and a voice whispered in my ear. "It's been a while since our meeting, Wilhelmina." I know who it was. The devil himself Mephisto. I pulled away from him and glared at him. "You.....are you trying to pull something? Because I am not making any deals." I heard him make a laugh and walked around me. "Someday, your soul will be mine for the taking. None can save you nor keep you away from me. Not even your precious Vatican will help." Then, I snapped at him. "I'm not with the Vatican anymore. I broken with them." That made him grin even more and used some sort of force that pulled me toward him, but his hand were on my neck. His touch was like fire, I winced in pain in his grasp. "Seems you are in love with one of my Riders. I know your weaknesses, and that's him and your children." "Shut up." "You don't want to lose your family, do you?" Don't give in. For the love of God, don't give in. "No answer?" He slams me against the floor really hard, which knocked wind out of me. He leaned over above me, getting on his knees. "Hmph. Typical warriors of God. But I'm giving you 48 hours to decide. If you don't decide then, your soul is mine. No matter if you say no or not like it, you will be damned." That made me fear. A lot. "N-No." He grinned at me. "Yes. Your soul, so pure, even I'd love to add it to my collection." I felt my heart rate go up, so loud I could hear the beats. He leaned over and kissed my lips, I try to pull away, but when I moved forward, he was gone. My living room was empty, but only a few things on my mind. One, my soul is in danger; Two, I'm scared about my eternity in Hell; Three, I gotta wash my mouth out.

_-__Forgive me Father For I Have Sinned-_

_I came to the church in the morning, still shaken on what Mephisto told me. The only person I could speak with is Kristof. I came in his office at the church. He saw me walk in and he came over to me. "Will, is something wrong?" I looked at him still frozen with fear, the only words came out of my mouth were, "Help me.." He came over and had me sit on the couch. My eyes were blood shot after not sleeping. "Will....tell me what's wrong. You look like you did something bad." "Mephisto........he returned..." He looked at me not surprised. "What does he want?" I gulped and then spoke. "My soul. He gave me 48 hours to decide on his deal and if I refuse, he'll take it anyway." I watched his expression change and he knew this was serious. For once, I was scared. Scared that my life was in danger. I'd never make deals with the devil. I only serve God. "If he does anything, you give me a call." I stammered. "What if I don't get to the phone in time?" He paused and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Call me by telepathy. I know I don't have it, but I can hear you call." I nodded and I walked out._

_-The Next Night-_

_I lied in my bed staring at the ceiling and I heard Danny walk in in the door after a night of demon hunting. But he looked at my face seeing dark circles under my eyes. "You ok sweetheart? You look terrible." I frowned at him. "Really helpful." "No, I was meaning your eyes. Did you sleep well lately?" I shook my head. Then he got on the bed with me and pulled me into his embrace. "I'm here now. Everything will be okay." I smiled at his words and pressed my head against his chest._

_Later that evening, something filled the air, brimstone. I get up to go get a drink of water, as I made my way to the kitchen to the sink, I felt a chill and voices whispering. I'm hallucinating, I thought. I sipped the water and put the cup in the sink. I walked toward the stairs and then, some spirits blocked my way. Their eyes looked all dark and empty. Chains dangled from their ankles and wrists. Almost something I've seen in the Christmas Carol, but this was real. One reached out to me speaking in a creepy voice. "Your time has come, child....." ".....Our master needs you......" I moved away from them and grabbed the picks from the fireplace and hold them up. "One more move and I'll use these and the Holy See." They laughed at me and another one walked in, looked like a servant. "Judgement time." Then his face changed to demonic screaming._

_-Judgement-_

_Mephisto came walking in the room, but it faded to where there's a fiery canyon but an audience of demons and fallen souls. I tried to move away from them, but I ended up bumping into Mephisto. He grinned and put his arm around me. "I've been watching you the last couple days young one. You didn't decide instead you were hiding." I glared at him and he took my wrists and pulled me toward someplace where an alter stood. A man was waiting for me with a few things sitting up there. Then, he spoke in some language, sounded latin. From the sound of it, it's not good._

_I saw him pick up a knife and cut my wrist making blood drip into a cup. Looked like lava it spilled in, but my wrist healed up. He added stuff into the cup mixing i, but handed it to me. "Drink, child." I didn;t like the smell or the look of it. before I could even speak, I felt something control me from my mind. I moved the cup toward my lips, drinking it and it went down my throat. Burning and awful tasting. Setting the cup down and I felt something in my body, changes. My eyes turned all black and I fell to my knees holding my gut. He......he's got to me. "You.......what did you do to me??" "Your punishment.......spending the rest of your days as my servant and slave." That word I dreaded the most. The second one. I'll never be allowed to see my kids or Danny. Mephisto looked at me. "You'll still be allowed on Earth, when I call you, you come. Understood?" Then, I nodded without hesitation. He smirked at me. "Good. Your soul is now mine. I have a task for you."_

_-Hell To Pay-_

_When i came back to Earth, I wasn't myself. Not at all. I searched around the streets for criminals, Mephisto gave me a special spear that collects evil souls. After one touch, it steals the soul out of a person or living thing. I had a blank look on my face as I hunted. They seemed so eager to touch me, but after one swing, they collapsed to the ground. Dead. I moved on the whole night. But truth is, my good side was asleep. What Mephisto put in me that I drank was something that makes me do evil deeds at nightfall._

_After a fews hours, I met up with him at the cemetary south of Cypress Hills district. he touched the spearhead to collect their souls. "Well done, my loyal servant. If you do well, maybe I would give you back what's yours." He placed his hand under my chin. "You're done for tonight. You may rest. But when you wake up in the morning, you'll be fully rested, and nothing ever happened. Not even the Rider will suspect." I nodded in agreement and I just flew back home._

_Morning came and I woke up in my bed, seeing Danny still sleeping. I tried to reach for him, but my hands couldn't move. He turned to see me on the bed and puts his arms around me. "There you are. Where were you last night?" My memory was a blur. "I can't remember really." "Were you drinking?" I know lying isn't one of my best things, I couldn't remember what happened. But it was my only oprion. "Yeah." He nodded at me. "Need to go easy on that. But usually you don't drink." I shrugged. "I'll stop." He smiled and kisses my cheek. "Just be careful, babe."_

_-Trouble This Way Comes-_

_The next few nights were awful. The next souls he sent me after were innocents. I couldn't do it, but Mephisto made me. But when I almost went after some innocent souls, Danny caught me. He was in his Ghost Rider form, but was shocked. "Will?? You.....you're the one with these killing sprees??" He looked shocked, but my eyes were the color of blood. Red. He came over to me and placed his hand over my face. His touch was warmer, almost like making the chill in my heart thawed. He changed to his human looks. "Who did this to you? Will?" I couldn't see clearly, felt like the brainwash was wearing off. But, I heard a voice from behind. "NO!!!!!! You cannot have her!!" It was Mephisto, he appeared behind me along with his ghostly servants. Danny felt disgusted. "What did you want with my girl?" He chuckled. "Don't you know how valuable Will's soul is? So pure, so good. I had to make it mine." I held my head, but I sensed something I haven't in a week. The Spirit of Vengeance's rage. Danny's face looked furious and he changed back to his Ghost Rider form grabbing Mephisto. "YOU BASTARD!! I will make you pay!!! Give back her soul!" I started feeling dizzy and I collapsed to the ground._

_I heard a voice, so angelic, I could cry. "Arise, child." I opened my eyes and I looked up, there stood in my presence, Mary Magdalene. She was on Earth, Mephisto and Danny were looking at me as Magdalene held me in her soft arms. "Mephistopheles, you made one of the biggest mistakes. You can't take Wilhelmina's soul. You hear me?" He stood there listening to her words. "What are you going to do about it? Sinner." She still held onto me almost as if she was protecting me. She touched the center of my chest, where my heart was. And then trailed her fingers toward my throat restoring something back. My soul. "I own your soul now, Wilhelmina. Me and your Lord, God himself. Mephistopheles cannot get it." Then I watched her walk over to him and still holding my hand. "I'm watching you. from the heavens above us and where we stand, you touch her, you'll face punishment." "Bah!! She's not even your descendant." "Even if she isn't, she is still an aide to the Magdalena and will hold the name as well." Magdalene then looked at me and kissed my forehead. "You're safe now. I'll watch over you, loved one...." She then looks at Danny and places his hand over mine. "Keep her safe." Then, she disappeared. Danny wrapped his arms around me and Mephisto took his ghostly servants and went back to his Hell domain. But I couldn't believe it, I met Mary Magdalene herself. I noticed something around my neck. A pedant. It was blue and pink with a note in my hand. There was something written:_

_"May this help you along the way. You're now connected to me and the Lord may bless your days and your life. Blessed be_

_-Magdalene"_


End file.
